parties and pairings at hogwarts
by chi-chi-mi-bono
Summary: um...this was just something i threw together when i was bored.still tying up a few loose ends with it.
1. Default Chapter

**dIsClAiMeR:I do not own any characters you recognize,J.K. Rowling does. **

**CHAPTER 1:LET THE FUN BEGIN**

**"Harry,who do you think'll host the end of term party this year?"Ron asked while stuffing his face with treacle tarts.**

**"I dunno.But i hope it's not the hufflepuffs again.They've had it for the past two years."Harry said.**

**Just then Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and the entire great hall went quiet.**

**"Thank you.As you all know it is time once again for our annual end of term party.I'm sure you're all anxious to know who will be hosting this spectacular event this year."At this he paused and glanced around at all the students filling the Great Hall."Ah,well.Professor McGonagal if you would..."**

**At this Professor McGonagal stood up and walked over to a small table that had been placed in the front of the Great Hall.On this table there was a bowl that seemed to be steaming.Each year the bowl would pick a house and write the House's name in the air in big,white smoke like letters.She tapped her wand on the bowl's rim telling it that it was time and then went back to her seat at the staff table.Then Dumbledore spoke again.**

**"Thank you very much Professor.Now,"he turned back to the students who were all anxiously watching the bowl,"Let's see who will play host this year."**

**The bowl steamed.It seemed like forever before there was a decision made.'SLYTHERIN' floated in the air and a collective sigh was heard.Then the Hall was filled with cheers and yells and delighted laughter.Everyone knew that parties hosted by Slytherin were parties nobody would ever forget.**

**"Yes!This is gonna be the best party!"Hermione yelled to Harry.She thought he would say something back but instead,he just stood there and stared at something at the Slytherin table.She followed his gaze and wasn't shocked to find that he was staring at Draco Malfoy.**

_'Oh yes,'she thought,'this really is gonna be the best party.'_


	2. confusion

**disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters.**

**chapter 2:confusion**

**Normally at this time of day,Draco would have already changed into his pyjamas and started his homework.But seeing as how he had to help plan the party,he was sitting in his bed ruffling through order forms.He was in charge of the after party,the one nobody but the students knew about.The Professors would probably have heart attacks if they knew what went on at a slytherin after party.Draco had so much to do.He had to get the firewhiskey,the dancers,practice his silencing charms,the list goes on really.So he was sitting there minding his own business when suddenly Hermione walked in.Draco was obviously not expecting this.**

**"How the bloody hell did you get in here? You could've been caught and then what would you do! Honesty Granger!"**

**"Aww,Draco,I didn't know you cared." Hermione was practically having to hold her sides together because she was laughing so hard.**

**"Shut up," Draco said mocking anger,"What do you want?"**

**"I just came to tell you something Draco but you're being very rude and I don't think I will.Shame too.It was such good news."**

**Draco sat there in shock.Was Hermione Jane Granger teasing! I mean hello! It was Granger.Wow.He had really corupted her.Oh the pride."Okay 'Mione I'm sorry.I just wasn't expecting on.Tell me...Please?"**

**Hermione just stood there and smiled a smug little smile."That's what I thought.OKay well..."she plopped on his bed and pulled a red silk pillow towards her,"I think Harry fancies you."**

**Draco sat there starring at her,mouth agape.Then,he started laughing."Well duh Granger! How could he not! I mean look at me! I'm bloody gorgeous!"He continued laughing.Then,Hermione pushed him off the bed.**

**"Yes Draco.Ha-ha-ha-ha.Well I'm being serious and I know you like him too so you better just stop being such a girl and do something about it.And if you don't...I'll do something about it for you."**

**Hermione was now in full fledged lecture mode and Draco did not want to ask questions ar speak at all for fear of being killed by her words.But he knew that if he didn't speak at all he would definately get it.**

**"Okay 'Mione,okay.You're right.Happy now?"**

**"No Draco Malfoy I am not happy now.Just you telling me I'm right won't make me go away which is what you are trying to do.You have to do something about this.You're both being incredibly stupid about this whole thing.You like him,he likes you,and yet you both act like you hate each other's guts! Ugh! Guys are so complicated! Okay that's it,I just wanted to tell you that the gates are open and he reciprocates your feelings so go after him.I,however,have to get back to Ginny.I'm sorry I yelled Draco...I just want to see you both happy and instead you are both miserable.Please Draco,do what you have to so that you're happy.I love you Draco."Hermione bent down and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"I know 'Mione.I know you just want me to be happy.I...,"Draco stopped and started to smirk."I have a plan already in the works.Leave it to me.Now,as for you,get back to your girlfriend."**

**"Mmmhmmm.OKay,I am now out of this.Go get your guy."**

**"Oh,I will"**


	3. canyou say hot?

**disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters **

**chapter 3:can you say hot?**

**Harry had gone through his wardrobe 7 times.The party was tonight and he had to look good.He chose a white wifebeater,black leather pants,his black boots,and a black trench coat.He wore a small silver hoop in his right ear and a necklace with a bat and a pentacle hung around his neck.He loved that necklace.The bat's eyes were emeralds.He was ready to walk out the door when Ron and Seamus walked in.**

**"Wow," Seamus said.**

**"Definately hot Harry!"Ron commented.**

**"Thanks you guys." Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time,turned around to his friends,smiled,and left them in the dormitory.**

**Draco glanced up as people started filing into the Hall.Ravenclaws,prompt as ever,turned up first.The Hufflepuffs were second and then...the Gryffindors started turning up.Wow...Who is that? Someone dressed mostly in black had turned up in the entrance hall with...was that Hermione? Wow! So who was that gorgeous creature next to her? Oh.My.God.HARRY?Holy shit! He looked so fuckable.This was going to be a party to remember.**


End file.
